1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of replication timing profiles.
2. Related Art
Current biomarkers for cancer involve various types of test such as tests for chromosome abnomalities (karyotype abnormalities such as chromosome number differences or translocations) and gene expression tests. But these biomarkers are only partially effective at diagnosis.